too close for comfort
by Sassy vincent
Summary: Sarah19 and Georgina18 are flatmates, both of them are just normal but when sarah becomes involved with the greasers via dally she gets herself into unwanted trouble, george isnt happy even though she likes soda her self, will they manage to keep there li
1. Your not allowed to throw things

So, ten minutes ago I wake up, im late, and,

"SARAH, get out of the shower, I need to brush my teeth." And so is George,

"Use the kitchen sink." I shouted cheekily.

Im 19 and blonde-ish-brown, shortish and I have piecing blue eyes However im renowned for being loud and eccentric. What a girl ay?

Me and my best friend George (well Georgina but if you knew her you wouldn't risk it.) share a flat type thing, you go in the front door and it is a ware house type place, in front of you is the main room the kitchen-lounge-dining room all in one, the kitchen area with breakfast bar is on the right and the sofa and tele are in front of you, but there in a dip with two small steps around them. To left of you is a spiral stair case which leads onto the balcony. Up stairs there is nothing, apart from balcony around the edges and on the left by the stairs is a library, it's not a room its open. We have a lot of books and videos so we have a tele up there and some very large bean bags. Anyway back to downstairs in the big room, there are two doors one on the left and one on the right, my bedroom is the left and George's bed room is on the right.

I know it sounds expensive but I had the money when my folks clocked it. (Never liked them anyway, they had me adopted but still left me will money, figure that out.)

"SARAH! Goose chewed my fucking shoes up." Goose is my Great Dane, we both have one, mine is black with white feet and called goose and Georges' is blue (grey) and called panda,

"SARAH!"

"Alright calm down love." I said as I finished getting dressed, I rushed out of the bathroom; I slipped my heels one,

"Well……" she said,

"Well what?" I asked,

"Oh never bloody mind." She said as she rushed back into her bedroom, I grabbed my coat and shouted,

"Im off luvey, see you later." I heard her grunt and I left for work.

I work at the local hotel, in the bar and George works at the local piecing studio.

ONE LONG DAYS UNESSECARY WORK LATER.

I arrived home, the dogs were going barmy, and I went to push the front door open and walked straight into it,

"Fuck." I said peeling myself off the door, George obviously wasn't home, either that or the stupid woman had left the lock on, just then she opened the door,

"Sorry." She said quietly, I glared at her evilly as I pushed past.

I slung my hand bag on the side, took my coat off and kicked off my shoes,

"Hey sass, do you wanna go out tonight?" George asked

"Sure just a drink down the pub though yeah?"

"Sure thing, it's about time I got out."

"Agreed." I said, I walked over to the kitchen picked up a glass and filled it with milk from the fridge, I took a mouthful and set the glass down,

"What do you mean agreed?" she asked as she sat on sofa,

"Well you are a bit sad aren't you luv." I joked, just then she lugged a pillow across the room at me, I ducked and it hit the cupboard behind me,

"Ommmm, you not allowed to throw things in the house." I said childishly,

"Fuck off, you throw things."

"Yeah but I don't break windows with them!"

"THAT was an accident." She said

"WAS IT? Was it really?"

"SHUT UP."

"Ooooooo, a little sore on the subject are we?"

"YEAH WELL IF YOU HADNT OF DUCKED IT WOULDN'T HAVE HIT THE WINDOW WOULD IT?"

"Oh so it's my fault now? You don't half ramble on some shit you know."

"Whatever." she said sharply

"Whatever." I mimicked.

It was seven o'clock and we were both finally ready, I grabbed the keys put the dogs food down and me and George left. We arrived at the pub about quarter past; I strolled up to the bar,

"One vodka straight and one on the rocks please."

"Anything for you." Dale said, Dale was the pub owner and was a good friend of mine. He went and got the drinks,

"What do I owe ya?" I asked,

"First ones on me!" he said, I smiled and went over to the table. Me and George were talking away when I noticed someone, I didn't know his name but his was good looking, he smiled at me,

"Sarah." he was really cute so were a few of his friends

"Sarah." he was really really cute, and he looked smart.

"SARAH!" it was George, "im just going to there toilet, stay here." I nodded at her.

Then as she left he got up and walked over,

"I couldn't help but."

"DON'T play the cheesy pick up lines with me pal, if you had enough bottle to come over here in the first place you might as well get it over with……im waiting." I said, he smirked, "Dally, you are?" he said

"Sarah."

"Well Sarah do you want to get out of here?"

"Why not." I said without thinking about it, I got up and we left (by the way im very confrontational incase you wondered).We had left the pub and decided on the movies,

"Tell me then, tell me about you?" I said.

"Not much to tell." He shrugged, "I haven't got any folks or family, I have friends instead but that's about it."

"Nice. How old are you?" I questioned

"Twenty four." He replied

"That'll do." I laughed.

I got in at twelve and George was still awake (and I was horribly drunk)

"Hey." I said

"BITCH, YOU DITCHED ME FOR A GUY!"

"I'm sorry but I didn't think and I had a really good time with him."

"Whatever."

"He's a greaser you know."

"Yeah and greaser is code for trouble."

"No it's not!" I argued, what was her problem greaser wasn't code for trouble was it? No she is wrong, she has to be, right?


	2. all in those eyes

"Beep beep beep", I roll over and smack my alarm clock till it shuts up. Pissing thing. I look at the time and see its 6:57, why the fuck did I set my alarm to 6:57 when I dont have to be at work till 10:00. Bollucks. I crawl out of bed knowing I wont be able to go back to sleep and walk through into the living room. I turn on the radio hating silences and switch it to Kerrang FM.

"Hey Panda", I say to my oversized dog.

Hes a Great Dane and i've had him for about 5 years. He runs over and jumps on the sofa next to me. Shit Sarahs gonna kill me for letting him on the couch, oh well she'll get over it.

I suppose you want some information on me now, I dont think Sarah did a very good job telling you did she. Well I have long black hair thats so black that its blue if that makes sence. It reaches to the middle of my back and is all layered and wavy, I think I must be the only person with wavy hair that actually likes it. Anyway my eyes are like snow apparently, there dark blue round the edge and the rest is white but the blue bleeds through into the white. I dont see how that looks like snow but never mind, you learn to nod and agree round my mates. Right back to descriptions I look like death warmed up most of the time, I have really pale skin, I mean you get pale skin but mine goes to the extreme its white all the time. I have a few freckles over the bridge of my nose and perfect teeth, not being vain but I was made by my nan when I was a kid to have braces. Im about 5"5', two inches shorter than Sarah unfortunatly, and im really tiny. I have hips and a bum, my god do I have an ass, but there all really small compared to others if you know what I mean. Im like the little elf of the group. Most people think that im fragile and look like a porcelain doll but thats not the case, they've never seen me in a fight.

Anyway im going to be nice and describe Sarah aswell. Shes got blond-ish-brown hair thats shoulder lenght and all wavy. Never tell her I said her hairs wavy cause she'd kill me, she hates her hair. Anyway she lives off her striahgtners, I think im gonna break them for a joke. She's got really blue eyes, like the ocean on a good day and there really scary cause she likes to just stare at you untill your like piss off. Anywhositwatsit thats us.

I look up at the clock and see its 7:30, I suppose I had better go get a shower. I run through to the bathroom and jump into the shower only to jump out again freezing cold. Fucking water probelms. I get back in and quickly shower.

"George", Sarah shouts from the other side of the door.

"What", I shout back. Im still pissed off at her for ditching me.

"Hurry up i've got work in an hour", she said.

"Use the sink", I say mocking her. I quickly finish and wrap a towel round myself before walking out.

"Finally", she said pushing past me. I just glare at her and go through into my bedroom.

The great thing about my work is I can wear whatever the fuck I want, its brilliant. I dry off then start searching the floor insearch of clean clothes.

My rooms like the messiest room in the house, Sarahs a neat freak and blitzs everything but I wont let her touch my room. Its homely, and really dark cause I have blackouted out curtains. My walls are electric blue, I have black wooden flooring, black ceiling with glow in the dark things on it and all my furniture is black. My matrass on the floor has black sheets on it, my wardrobes black, my tv unit and tv are black and my cd units black. And on the walls are loads of posters of funny things and bands I like.

I find a pair of jeans and a black tank top and put them on along with underwear and all that shit. I blow dry my hair and put on lightish black makeup (eyeliner, mascara, eyeshadow) then walk out the room.

"George what time do you finish work tonight", Sarah asks. I just ignore her and go into the kitchen bit.

"What the fuck you ignoring me for", Sarah asks coming over

"Cause you ditched me last night for a fucking guy", I shout at her.

"What...no I didnt", she said obviously not remembering anything.

"Yes you did, do you want me to remind you".

"Fine ok maybe I did, but im sorry", she said pouting.

"Christ...ok I forgive you but stop doing that face its scary".

"YAY", she screams jumping on me and wrapping me in a hug. You wouldnt think shes a year older than me.

"Right well im going to work, see you later", she said letting go and walking out the door.

I grab my chucks, bag, phone and keys then follow her out the door. I dont like being at home alone.

ANOTHER MEANINGLESS DAY AT WORK (well it gets money)

I walk through the door remembering to put the latch on so Sarah can get in. I drop my stuff on the floor beside the couch then go up into the library. I love it up here with the squidgy sofas and bean bags. I put a album in the cd player, The Who I think, and grab a book. I need to relax. I read for a bit till im distirbed by a knocking at our door. I drop my book and walk over to the front door and open it.

"Hello", I say to the strange lady

"Hi are you the owner of this place", she asks looking past me. Fuck off your not coming in.

"No im not, why", I ask. Never tell them your the owner, ever.

"Do you know when the owner gets home", she asks.

"No, shes on a different shift to normal", I say.

"Right, is there any chance I could stay and wait", she asks. Told you she wants to come in.

"No sorry im about to go out", I say lying.

"Oh ok, well i'll come back another day", she said obviously dissapointed.

"Yeah, bye", I say shutting the door. That lady creeps me out.

I walk through to the kitchen and shove some pop tarts on. Christ im hungry.

"Hey babe", Sarah said walking in the door.

"Uhuh", I say not in the mood for conversation.

"Whats wrong with you", she asks coming over.

"Nothing, im just not in the mood for out", I say showing my english accent again.

Something you might want to know, im originally English and only moved here 3 years ago.

"Oh ok, do you want to go to the cinema with me tonight", she asks with pleading eyes.

"Yeah sure, when we going", I ask.

"Well its 6 now, so in an hour or so and we can have dinner out", she said jumping around.

"Sure, im gonna go change", I say grabbing my pop tarts and walking through to my bedroom.

AT THE CINEMA

"What we watching", I ask.

"Dunno, but go get the popcorn im starved", she said handing me some cash.

"Sure", I say walking off. I get into the popcorn line and wait for my turn. Suddenly I feel someone watching me and I turn round to see a boy with dark brown eyes and dark-gold hair thats really long.Theres something about him that keeps my attention and its not his gorgeousness. I look into his eyes and see their dancing and laughing but theres something else, but someone comes up and pulls him away so I cant look nomore.

"Miss", I turn round and see an angry kid.

"Sorry, can I have two lots of sweet popcorn", I ask.

"Yeah is that everything", he asks handing them over.

"Um and 2 cokes please", I say. He hands them over and I pay then walk back to the car.

"What took you so long", Sarah asks snatching the popcorn.

"Long line", I say not wanting her to know about that guy.

"Hey babe", someone said and I turn round to see a blond guy with his arm around Sarah.

"What the fuck...get off me you pervert", Sarah said smacking him

"Whats wrong with you", he asks touching his hurt nose.

"Nothings wrong with me, I dont like strangers feeling me up asshole", she said. This must be the guy she ditched me for.

"I know you Sarah, how can I be a fucking stranger", he said confused.

"What are you my stalker now, I dont know you", she said getting angry.

"Thats not what you said last night", he said confused.

"I was at home last night mate, I think your delusional", she said.

"No you wasnt you were with me", he said a grim look settling on his face.

"No I wasnt now piss off", she said.

"Fine", he said walking off.

"Sarah", I say a grin playing on my lips.

"What", she said. Yeah shes pissed off

"That was the guy you ditched me for last night", I say smirking.  
"What...that guy", she said.

"Yeah that guy, the one you smacked, called a perv, delusional and a stalker. Yeah that guy", I say laughing.

"Oh fuck, be right back", she said getting up.

"Excuse me, excuse me, no not you. You, no not you him. Yes you come here", she said walking off after him.

"Spaz", I mutter laughing.

"Are you on your own", I look round to see the same dark brown eyes and dark-gold hair I saw earlier.

"I wasnt, but she went after this guy", I say smirking.

"Oh ok, do you want any company", he asks

"A name would be good too", I say nodding.

"Sodapop, whats yours", he asks

"George, you have a weird name no offence", I say laughing

"None taken", he said a smile itching to break loose.

"I just made a complete prat of myself", Sarah said sitting down.

"Sarah this is Sodapop, Sodapop Sarah", I say introducing them.

"Well I gotta go, but it was nice meeting you", he said walking off

"Who was he", Sarah asks.

"Noone", I mutter. Little did I know he will change my life, and its all in those eyes.


	3. Just another broken heart

Drunk, I am so bloody stupid, I was drunk and when I say drunk I mean on the verge of being paralytic. I was drunk and I slept with him, ok we've been going for two weeks so maybe it was time but I wish I had of been sober so I could have like been there if you know what I mean, remember it.

The next morning.

Holy-shit. A hangover and a half or what? My head was thumping and I couldn't walk straight. I climbed quietly out of the bed; I put on my jeans and slipped on one of dally jumpers on top. I put my shoes on then in my very expensive heels I closed the door quietly and ran home, hoping to get back in before George could notice I was gone.

When I got there I opened the door and closed it gently behind me; I put my keys softly down on the side,

"SARAH?" Fuck. I ran into my room, I jumped under the quilt and pretended I was just waking up. She appeared in the door way,

"Don't bullshit me, you still wearing your shoes, where the fuck have you been?"

"What?" I said sleepily.

"You slept with him didn't you? I don't believe this." She continued, "You're the smart one, sleep with a greaser! You're a stupid cow and you'll live to regret that." She stormed off,

"You don't even know him." I shouted angrily back at her as I ripped the quilt off

I kept the jeans on I took Dallys jumper off and put one of my tops on, I made my way into the kitchen; I boiled the kettle and made my self some coffee. I gulped it down as well as some aspirin; I walked over to the couch and sat down. And just then George came out.  
"Real bright, he's not a good person you know and he's not good for you." She said

"SHUT UP. What do you even know about him?"

"What do YOU even know about him?"

"Plenty thanks! And if you ever made an effort to be nice or even civil so would you."

"I know who he is and HE is not right for you."

"THANKS but ill be the judge of that."

"YOUR JUST GONNA GET HURT."

"OH WELL IT'S MY DESSCION ANYWAY. AND I WILL NOT GET HURT."

"OF COARSE YOU WONT JUST LIKE YOU DIDN'T GET HURT THE LAST TIME."

"FUCK YOU."

"FUCK YOU."

Neither of us stormed off we just stopped. We argue a lot by the way and she always starts it. Then I noticed she was fully dressed ready to leave,

"Where are you going?"

"No where."

"Fine." And with that she left.

I sat and started to watch the TV when the phone rang. I got up and ran over to get it,

"Hello?"

"Hey babes,"

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much, what are you doing this afternoon?"

"Not a lot, but George has gone out if you wanna come round?" I asked him

"Ok, see you in a bit."

"How long is a bit?"

"Ten fifteen minutes?"

"See you then."

"Love ya."

"You to." And I hung up. TEN MINUTES that's not enough time to get gorgeous. I was running all around the house like a crazy person then the door went, I looked in the mirror and then went to get it.

"Hello." I said calmly.

"Hey gorgeous." He said as he lent in and started to kiss my neck.

"Down boy." I laughed as I pulled away.

"So what are we doing?" he asked

"What do you want to do?" I asked

"Let's laze and watch the TV." He said. Right answer. We went in and got to talking we lounged and drunk coffee and messed around. We mostly talked about the past, friends, family that type of thing, Then he had to leave, he kissed me goodbye and went on his way.

I walked over to the cabinet by the TV and pulled open the draw, in it laid a little glass ornament, MY ornament it was shaped like a heart and it was broken, did George tell you she breaks things and hides them up? No she didn't did she? I just open draws or move things only to find other things broken underneath them.

Just then she come came in smiling, I held it up,

"George!"

"What it's just another broken heart?"


	4. I walk fast when im pissed off

Seriously what is that girl on, I mean knowing him is one thing but sleeping with him...christ lets all go out and have a fucking orgy. I mean she's known the asshole what 2 weeks and she's already let him in her pants. And to think she's the girl with all the brains. She was getting A's at school and me only just managing to scrape a few C's. I think god must have missed her out when he was giving out common sence, I mean come on you just want to smack her at times.

I make it to the park in half the time to meet Soda, I walk fast when im pissed off. Oh yeah I didnt tell you, over the past however many weeks me and Soda have been meeting up and shit but I cant tell Sarah that because he's a grease and that would make me a hypacrite, which im so not.

I walk over and sit on the swings and wait for him. When I was a kid I had an obsession with swings and see-saws for some unbeknown reason.

"Hey honey", I look up and see Soda.

"Hi, your early", I say looking at my watch.

"Your earlier", he said smirking.

"Yeah but I have an excuse", I say.

"Whats that", he asks pulling me off the swing and onto the round-a-bout.

"Sarah slept with this guy last night. She's only known him 2 weeks and he's already in her pants, he's bad new's Soda and im worried for her but she thinks she can conquor the world in a night on her own", I say.

"Who's the guy", he asks.

"Dallas Winston", I say.

"Oh ok, yeah I can see your point somehow", he said.

"Yup, so how you been", I ask.

"Well Darry's on my case about Steve, Pony's in his own little world like usual and i've been working pretty much since I last saw you", he said.

"Whats Darry got againt Steve", I ask.

"Steve's girl Evie split Darry and Vanessa up and he's on my case because I should choose family over friends. I mean I love my brother but me and Steve have been friends forever, he was there through thick and thin and I dont think its right Darry making me choose", he said.

"Tell him that then", I say.

"How, he really liked Vanessa", he said.

"What was the split about", I ask.

"Evie told Van that Darry was cheating on her with Kaitlin so she jumped to conclusions without asking questions and drops him", he said

"Thats sick, do you want me to talk to her", I ask.

"Shes abit scary", he said.

"I'll be ok, but only of its ok with you", I say.

"Yeah im fine with it, aslong as it solves everything im happy", he said.

"Jolly good", I say laughing.

"So what you gonna do about Sarah and Dally", he asks.

"There's nout I can do she wont listen to me, i'll just pick up the pieces when he shits on her", I say shrugging.

"Well least you'll be there for her", he said.

"Uhuh, come on lets do something im bored", I say getting up and pulling him up.

"What you wanna do", he asks.

"This", I say leaning forward and kissing him.

"Im so sorry", I say when I pull away. He just leans forward, grabs my collar and pulls me for another kiss.

"I've wanted to do that for a while", he said when we part again.

"Uhuh", I mutter still in dream land.

The rest of the day I spend with Soda, chilling, kissing and just being together.

He finally drops me off and I walk into the house with a grin the size of mount everest plastered to my face.

"George", I look over to see Sarah holding her broken heart vase I broke 3 weeks ago. I thought i'd got away with this one.

"Its just another broken heart", I say taking off my shoes then jumping on the couch.

"So whats the smile for", she asks sitting next to me.

"Nothing", I say leaning over and planting a big wet sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"That was gross", she said wiping the spit off.

"Im sorry for being an ass earlier, just be careful", I say.

"Who is he, only guys make you this apoligising", she said instantly sitting. Shit I shot myself in the foot there.

"Its no one", I say.

"Tell me god damn it", she said.

"Ok just dont call me a hypacrite", I say.

"Your dating a fucking grease arnt you, you fucking hypacrite", she shouts jumping up and running round the sofa.

"What did I say...do you not understand simple english, do you want me to make it easier. Do...not...call...me...a...hypacrite", I say laughing.

"Hypacrite hypacrite hypacrite hypacrite hypacrite hypacrite", said laughing.

"Ok ok maybe I am, but he's a nice grease", I say.

"Yeah and so is Dally", she said.

"Sure...", I say slowly.

"So you shagged him yet", she asks.

"Yes I let every guy I meet in my fucking pants...what do you think", I say laughing.

"Ok ok dont snap my head off", she said.

"Why not its tasty", I say licking her shoulder.

"Your so gross, I dont know you", she said.

"But you do", I say getting in her face.

"Piss off im going to bed", she said getting up.

I get up, lock the door, turn the lights off then go to my bed.

What a day hey, just a typical da...


End file.
